All About Us
by Stellagirl1993
Summary: "This is a feeling I've never felt but it's all about us"   S/J Oneshot


_A/N1: This idea has been bugging me for the past week, and I've finally decided to do something with it. I'm not a good writer, heck, I'm not a big fan of writing, but I've decided to do this anyways. Yes, I've written in the past, and the story was horrible, I really felt ashamed of writing it, ha._

_Shout out goes to the wonderful SYuuri for giving me a few pointers and reading it for me before I posted it :)  
><em>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

All About Us

The sky was so blue, the flowers were blooming and the grass was so green.

Yes, today was a perfect day.

Not just because of the lovely weather, but because I married the man I truly loved, the love of my life, Sam.

Exactly 6 years after we met, he proposed.

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on Jules, it'll be fun."<em>

"_I don't know."_

"_No one is going to be there, I promise, no one will catch us." _

"_You sure?" _

"_Positive."_

_We went to the park, had a nice picnic , saw the sun go down, and stayed until the stars started to shine._

_He was tense for some reason, I didn't know why, but he was trying to mentally prepare himself for something._

_And then, he turned to me, face to face, his beautiful blue eyes staring at me._

"_Jules…"_

"_Sam, what's wrong?"_

"_I uhh…"_

"_Yeah?" I was getting nervous, was he going to end things? After all of this?_

"_You are the most beautiful girl I've ever met, you're always on my mind, and no one else matters for me…"_

_Uh Oh, here it comes. _

"_Sam…"_

_He interrupted me._

"_Will you uh, marry me?"_

_He pulled out this beautiful diamond cut ring, not too fancy, but oh so beautiful._

_I was left speechless, I couldn't say anything, I didn't know what to say._

"_Jules…" _

_He looked like he was about to break down, I was rejecting him, why the hell didn't I say anything._

"_I…I don't know."'_

_He sighed._

* * *

><p>I didn't know what to say, he was heartbroken.<p>

Both of us knew the risk that our relationship had on the team, yet, we still sneaked around, behind everyone's back.

I can't say I regretted every moment I've spent with him, because I treasured those moments, every single moment when we were around each other, nothing else mattered.

The day after that, I asked him, "why?"

He said_:_

* * *

><p>"<em>remember the first day we met? When you pulled a gun on me? Well yesterday was exactly 6 years ago that you did that."<em>

My voice started to crack.

"_You remembered?"_

"_Of course."_

Right there, I knew that he really did love me, he treasured every moment as much as I did, he didn't want anyone else but me.

"_Sam…."_

"_Jules….do you want to marry me?"_

"_Yes."_

* * *

><p>He wanted to marry me because he loved me, he always did.<p>

Just laying there, in his arms, in his bed, where the very pale white cover spread over us, and where those beautiful stars shone through the window, making the room light up.

He stirred a little.

I tried my best not to wake him up, but he woke up.

He looked at me with those blue eyes.

"Jules?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you still awake?"

I shrugged "Can't sleep".

He smiled "Still shaken from today?"

I smiled.

"Everything was surreal, I just needed a moment to think, to know that it really happened, and it wasn't just a dream".

He kissed me on my forehead "It wasn't a dream sweetheart".

He took my hand and looked at the ring. "See? It's all real, everything did happen."

"Even your attempt at our first dance?" I chuckled.

"Hey! It was better than the first time we danced" He pointed out.

"Haha, yeah, it was."

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you know how to dance?"<em>

"_Well…umm."_

"_Is this the 'I can't swin' story again?" I chuckled._

"_Haha, very funny Jules."_

"_Come on, I'll teach you."_

…_._

_Take my hand, I'll teach you dance, I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down._

"_Will you let me lead?"_

"…_Okay."_

"_Ouch, you stepped on my feet."_

"_Sorry."_

"_It's okay."_

"_Give it a try Sam, It'll be alright" I smiled._

_The rooms hush hush announce our moment, take it in, feel it all and hold it._

_Eyes on you, eyes on me._

"_You're doing this right." I whispered._

_Lovers dance when they're feeling in love._

Somehow they wanted to shine the spotlight on us, us for crying out loud, at that precise moment when I was teaching Sam how to dance.

"_It's all about us, nothing else matters" I whispered._

Everyone in that room kept staring at us, some of them were getting teary eyed for some strange reason.

_Suddenly, I'm feeling brave I don't know what's got in to me, why I feel this way._

"_Can we dance, real slow?"_

"_And can I hold you, can I hold you close?"_

"_It really is all about us."_

_I smiled._

"_Do you think we're ready?"_

"_I'm really feeling it" I looked at him in his oh so blue eyes._

_They're playing our song._

_Every heart in the room will melt._

* * *

><p>I cuddled closer to him.<p>

"Do you remember that time we, as in you tried to take me and run away?"

He smiled.

"We could have gotten married that day" he laughed.

* * *

><p><em>It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do.<em>

_Hey baby, I think I want to marry you._

_Is it the looks in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice._

"_Sam, what are you doing?"_

"_Let's have some fun!"_

_Don't say no,no,no,no,no._

_Just say yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah._

"_And what do you consider fun?"_

"_Hmm...this."_

_He quickly picked me up bridal style, and carried me to his car._

"_Sam, what are you doing?"_

"_Shhhhs."_

"_Where are we going?"_

"_Somewhere, we're running away."_

"_What?" I blurted out._

"_We're running away, me and you, going to get married in a chapel near the road, no one will know."_

"_Haha, I hope you're kidding."_

* * *

><p>I was slowly dozing off, all those memories, precious memories made me at ease.<p>

I knew he wasn't going anywhere, he'll always be there, next to me.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Love you too sweetheart."

_Fin._

_A/N2: Reviews are loved! Can't promise that I'll write more, since I am horrible at it. Constructive criticism is very much welcome!Ohh and do you guys think it's too cheesy?  
><em>


End file.
